


Let Me Show You Something New

by theincediblesulk



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bad self talk, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Song fic, deceit mention, logan is a sad bean, loosley based around a song, patton and virgil come to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Inspired by conversations on Discord, other than that... I'm horrid at summaries so... enjoy!





	Let Me Show You Something New

_ “Oh good Logan! Everyone’s favorite character!” _

_ “Everyone’s favorite character!” _

_ “Favorite character” _

It went around and around in his head like a broken record. All he wanted was to move on, but it seemed he couldn’t because  _ he already knew _ . He already knew how the fans felt about him. He knew that he was blunt, and would therefore hurt Patton, he knew he was realistic and would squash Roman’s ideas, and he knew he was logical making all of Virgil’s irrational fears seem meaningless. Overall, Logan  _ knew _ he was seen as an emotionless robot, because he was an emotionless robot. Or, that’s what he had come to believe. 

He knew when the others would be having conversations about how they feel or what they worry about when a new video goes out, because they stop talking about it when he walks in the room. His opinion would just dampen the mood. He would make the the small details that Virgil and Roman focused on exactly what they were, small things that will most likely be overlooked. He would put an end to Patton’s excitement by telling them how the video would realistically impact the audience or how people will react. That’s what Logan did. He focused on facts and data, he used objective thinking and logical reasoning to come to conclusions and find the best possible outcome. So why, when the others are in the commons laughing, is he alone in his room crying?

Why, when he could hear the others laughing together, did he feel an ache in his chest and his eyes burn as more tears fell? Why did every offhand comment or petty insult thrown his way sting so much? Why did he feel so rejected by the other three when all he wanted was acceptance, and maybe a hug every once in a while? Logan had no rational reason for this. There was no logical explanation as to why his body was reacting like this without his say so. So why did it keep happening?

He needed answers, but he did not want the others to see him like this. He was a mess, and he knew that; it seemed to be the only thing he was sure of at this moment. So instead, he took to the internet. Pulling articles and internet searches, looking at asks and in other spaces where people described similar things happening and the reasons why; the only conclusion drawn from the hours spent doing this was that it was caused by feelings. And that confused him even more.

Logan knew that feelings and logical thinking did not add up. It had been seen on multiple occasions when he would interact with the others in videos. Sure, he knew that his rational could guide emotional thoughts onto more productive paths, but other than that, the two did not go together. So why was he suddenly showing signs (that he noticed) of having feelings.

He didn’t get a long time to ponder this before he felt it. The pull that told him Thomas was summoning him. Looking to his right, he saw it; the schedule. The others had agreed that today would be a day spent brainstorming new video ideas. And Logan was late. That would not go over well. Logan was never late.

As soon as he rose up, the others started talking. It was like a sudden bombardment and he didn’t know who to focus on. All of their voices were coming to together and the only thing that stood out to him were the comments about how he seemed to let them down again. Everything was building it was all becoming too much too fast, and then he heard it.

“Of course Mr. Punctual can’t show up on time.” Roman mumbled with an eye roll before looking directly at him, “I thought you were supposed to be the organized one here Mr. Logical-Thinking.”

“I have feeling too!” He yelled suddenly, startling the four others in the room to silence. By now, there were tears streaming freely down his face. He’s had it, that was too much and Roman pushed too far and he felt himself crumble. He’d lost his focus and let his main function get overrun by  _ emotions _ . That was not how things were supposed to go. 

“Of course you have feelings kiddo.” Patton said softly, looking at him gently with clear parental concern.

“But I’m not meant to have feelings.” Logan mumbled, hugging himself. “I’m suppose to be logical. Feelings and logic do not mix together.”

“Not always,” Virgil said from beside him, “but when it comes to a person they can.”

Logan looked up when he heard that, looking at the others around the room, confusion clear on his face. “None of us, aside from Thomas, are people Virgil.”

“You’re right, but we all also represent more than just our main function.” Virgil said with a shrug. “You told me that remember.”

“Yeah Lo, and there’s nothing wrong with emotions.” Patton said, resting a hand on the other’s shoulder, “It’s completely normal, and whatever you feel is one hundred percent you.”

They all looked over at Roman, who seemed completely shocked at the outburst and short heart to heart held between the three.

“Princy,” Virgil said, glaring slightly at the other, “do you have anything you want to say to Logan?”

“Oh yes,” Roman started before clearing his throat. “I’m sorry Logan, it seems I mistook your tardiness as a show of arrogance. Clearly, I was mistaken.” 

Logan smiled softly at this, nodding towards Roman as a way of acknowledging the apology. Roman smiled softly back, watching Patton and Virgil scoot slightly closer to the other as a way of comfort.

“Hey kiddo,” Patton said with a glance towards Thomas, “do you mind if we reschedule this? I think we have some things to go through with Logan.”

“Actually,” Thomas said, smiling at the four around him, “I think we just got the idea for out next video. The Logic Behind Emotions? What do you think?”

Logan felt himself smile more as he realized the others were taking how he  _ felt _ about it into account before making a decision. 

“I think it’s great.” He said before saying goodbye and sinking out with the others to talk about this new discovery and what it could mean for the future.


End file.
